campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Collin Graves
Collin Graves, Son of Mictlantecuhtli Lieutenant Overseer of Barrack D History Name: Collin Graves Godly Parent: Mictlantecuhtli History: Collin's mother, Alexandra Graves, met Mictlantecuhtli at the funeral of her brother, who had fought bravely and died in the Iraq war. Mictlantecuhtli, being the King of the Underworld, had known that Alexandra's brother had died. Mictlantecuhtli Immediately went Alexandra and said his condolences. They began to get to know each other. In a couple months, they were dating. Mictlantecuhtli, unlike most gods, was completely transparent as to who he was. Alexandra was thrilled when she found out her boyfriend was the God of Death. In a couple more months, Alexandra and Mictlantecuhtli made love. When Alexandra found out that she was pregnant, she was so happy. But Mictlantecuhtli warned her that this child would be very powerful, being the son of an Aztec god, and would need protection in a camp in New Mexico as soon as he turned thirteen. Alexandra decided to name the baby Collin, after her dead brother. Collin led a happy life, oblivious to the fact that he was an Aztec demigod. The last day of his seventh grade year. A new student came in to school. Collin didn't know this but this student was a Nahual escorting him to Camp Aztlan. The Nahual explained that his job was to guide young demigods to the Aztec camp. Collin, interested (his ADHD made him pay lots of attention to interesting things) called his mom to confirm if this was true. She confirmed and said that this was the reason Collin's dad was never home. The Nahual then took Collin and caught the next flight to Albuquerque. Both demigod and Nahual arrive for safely. Collin was claimed by Mictlantecuhtli hours after entering camp. He was also appointed Lieutenant Overseer for Barrack D. Personality Collin is a very easygoing kid, but that doesn't mean he can't be stubborn on some rules. He love his Lt. Overseer job very much, especially the pay raise from regular campers. (50 beans an hour). He likes the beach and watching movies. Powers - Offensive - Children of Mictlantecuhtli are able to summon a poltergeist-like creature which can instil an opponent with paranoia. Children of Mictlantecuhtli can summon a skeletal warrior which attacks a target blindly until dismissed. -Children of Mictlantecuhtli are able to infuse their weapons with death energy which damages their opponent's health. This effect however lasts for a short period of time. - Defensive -Children of Mictlantecuhtli can summon a shield made out of bones which can defend the person from attacks but slows down the movement of the conjurer. -Children of Mictlantecuhtli can summon an effect-field which drains a person's health for a short time making them feel sickly and drained. -Passive - Children of Mictlantecuhtli can summon and talk to ghosts or the spirits of the dead. Children of Mictlantecuhtli can sense any death of demigod, mortal or monster in its vicinity. - Children of Mictlantecuhtli are very powerful in the presence of the dead -Supplementary - Children of Mictlantecuhtli can see and sense presences of the supernatural. - Children of Mictlantecuhtli can control the dead and the ghosts using them for variety of purposes. - Leadership Power -Children of Mictlantecuhtli in rare cases can create an effect field which casts a state of decay to anyone in its vicinity. This process is rather slow but can halt the movement of the target. However, the longer the decaying is sustained, the more exhausted he/she is. The target does not decay any more after the caster breaks control. Weapons